


Fairy Wedding

by CastielsHeart



Series: Promptober 2019 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Cas worried about each other, Elf Charlie, Enchanting of plants, Fairy Castiel, Fairy Dean, Fairy Gabriel, Fairy Sam, Fluff, Gnome Benny, M/M, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Sigils, Wedding, enchanting of insects, forest, night wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Fairy Castiel and Fairy Dean are getting married with the help of their friends.Part Two of Fairy KissesDay Seven Prompt: Sigils + Enchanted





	Fairy Wedding

Fairy Wedding  
Part Two of Fairy Kisses

Gabriel was beating his gold wings frantically trying to stay aloft as he attempted to coax vines to form an arch at the end of the aisle. The aisle was lined with honeysuckle and lilacs which had been placed by Sam. Seating was made of fallen logs and branches, depending on the size of the guest, covered in moss and brightly colored mushrooms. Decorating for Castiel and Dean’s wedding had been delegated to their pixie brothers. The food for the reception was being made by Dean’s friend Benny, a Gnome.

Dean had been busy helping Castiel build onto his now their nest. Dean was adding to the protection around the oak tree. He’d been carving sigils into the base for days. Dean lived daily with the fear that something would happen to the blue pixie that had become his everything.

Castiel was extending his garden of medicinal mushrooms and herbs. He feared that Dean would be injured protecting the forest. Castiel had to be ready for anything that might befall the green pixie, who he loved more than life itself.

Charlie, a redheaded elf, a longtime friend of Dean and Sam’s and the sister Dean never knew he wanted, was the task manager for everything. She made sure everything was being done and that everything would go on without a hitch. She had also enchanted an army of fireflies to light the area for the wedding and the reception. Gabriel and Sam were rolling in some barrels of ale, when they cringed at her high pitched yell. “Did you enchant the arch with a bioluminescence charm like I asked?”

“Yes my Queen!” Gabriel said snidely. 

“No attitude. My handmaiden’s wedding must be perfect.” Charlie chided.

“It will be. Chill out before to you accidently explode the decorative mushrooms again.” Sam warned. Charlie just huffed and walked off.

Castiel sat high up on a branch watching everything unfold. He was afraid his birth family would show up and ruin everything. He had finally found happiness here on the edge of the Fay Forest with Dean and their family of misfits. At midnight when they bonded under the full moon, there would be nothing they could do. Pixies mystically bonded for life and it could not be broken. He heard a noise and saw Dean carving yet another sigil into their tree. This one protected their nest from flooding. Castiel giggled because they lived in a tree on some of the highest ground for miles.

Castiel continued to watched his beloved as he lovingly and meticulously carve sigil after sigil into their oak tree. Dean had already lined the clearing, where their wedding was to take place, with protective stones. They would ward off any creature that meant them harm which they hoped would work in the event the royal Fay made an appearance. His brother Gabriel was presiding over the ceremony since he was the highest ranking pixie in this part of the forest.

As the sun set, Dean went back to the burrow that he had shared with Sam, to prepare. Castiel was in his newly expanded nest with Gabriel. He was painting the bonding sigils on Castiel’s skin. Sam would be doing the same thing for Dean at that exact moment. Castiel felt peace come over him. He had found his other half and they would soon be joined forever.

Castiel noticed nothing and no one as he made his way down the aisle, under the glow of the moon and fireflies. The first thing that drew his attention was Dean smiling at him. He knew he responded as he was supposed to because the ceremony kept going. Then it came time for the final bonding and Castiel felt excitement thrill through him.

Gabriel handed Castiel the silver dagger which when it sliced his skin would hurt something awful but it was worth it. Castiel sliced his palm and let his silver blood flow over his palm. Gabriel took the knife and handed it to Dean. He did the same. Gabriel addressed the crowd. “Dean and Cas will now mix their blood, bonding for life on this plane of existence as well as the next. May they live a long and happy life together.” Gabriel nodded indicating it was time.

Dean smiled as he met Castiel’s eyes. “I love you.” He whispered.

“Love you too.” Castiel responded as they joined their cut hands. They both felt it immediately as the profound bond snapped into place. Castiel heard in his mind, **Your blue eyes are all I want to look at for the rest of my life.**

**I heard that. I feel the same about you.** Castiel projected to Dean. They kissed and the crowd cheered.

After an hour at the reception, Cas and Dean slipped away. They were ready to explore their bond in every way.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos Welcome.


End file.
